The Cell Culture Core has supported and will continue to support the Center in several ways, all with the specific goal of fostering digestive disease research in the Center. Through enhancing the quality of cell culture techniques used by Center investigators, the Cell Culture Core will be an important vehicle for collaborative digestive disease research due to availability of centralized services and reagents. The purpose of the Core are the following: to provide and maintain primary and organotropic cell cultures; to provide and maintain a repository for established malignant cell lines and adenoviral vectors, and to train Center investigators and their laboratory personnel in cell culture techniques.